Quand le chasseur devient proie
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Akaashi vit seul dans une grande maison et doit constamment faire face aux cambrioleurs. Sauf qu'une nuit, tout ne se passe pas comme selon ses plans...


_Bonjour ! Voici un One Shot écrit au fil de la plume (je ne savais pas comment aller se dérouler l'histoire quand je l'ai commencée). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _PS : Il y avait quelques incohérences, elles ont toutes été corrigées._

* * *

Il faisait nuit sur la grande ville de Tokyo. Seuls les chats de gouttières erraient encore dans les rues éclairées à la recherche de la moindre chose à pouvoir se mettre sous la dent. Ils étaient d'ailleurs assez nombreux à venir dans le quartier résidentiel où habitait Akaashi Keiji, passeur attitré de l'équipe de volley de Fukurodani. Il avait la chance de vivre dans une très grande maison, ses parents avaient toujours bien gagné leur vie et avaient largement les moyens de s'offrir une telle habitation. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient jamais chez eux. Jamais. Toujours trop pris par leur travail. _Pour avoir beaucoup d'argent, il faut beaucoup travailler_ , disaient-il. Argent _et_ travail. Le mot _famille_ ne figurait même pas dans leur échelle de priorités.

Akaashi avait toujours été seul chez lui. Ses parents d'abord avaient eu une fille, et lui n'était venu que très longtemps après, quand sa sœur – qu'ils avaient eu relativement tôt – avait déjà une dizaine d'années. Elle était rapidement partie de la maison, dès qu'elle avait eu dix-huit ans. Elle ne donnait jamais de nouvelles d'elle et passait seulement au domicile familial une ou deux fois par an. Le brun s'était donc retrouvé en présence de _sa grande amie_ la solitude très tôt. Il n'y avait qu'au lycée qu'Akaashi pouvait se sociabiliser. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'hésitait pas à rester tard aux entraînements avec Bokuto.

Le passeur connaissait si bien sa maison qu'il pouvait y marcher les yeux bandés. Il savait combien de pas séparaient chaque porte et chaque mur. Cependant, beaucoup de pièces restaient fermées : inutile de les ouvrir s'il n'y avait personne dedans. S'occuper de la maison avait fait d'Akaashi quelqu'un de responsable. Cela avait même influencé son comportement puisque vivre dans le silence et le calme ambiant l'avait rendu lui-même très calme de nature. C'était comme s'il comprenait la maison et que la maison le comprenait en retour, un étrange lien dont personne sauf lui ne connaissait l'existence.

Il invitait rarement des gens chez lui. En réalité, la seule personne qu'il ait jamais invitée était Bokuto à l'occasion d'un repas ou d'une après-midi. Il aimait la solitude, ou plutôt il y été habitué, mais une personne de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Le plus gros problème que rencontrait Akaashi étaient les cambrioleurs. Il y en avait quelques-uns qui venaient faire du repérage au préalable pour ensuite envahir la maison qu'ils pensaient vide, en passant par les fenêtres et en crochetant les serrures des différentes portes. Akaashi détestait ça. Il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était plutôt qu'à chaque fois, il devait se débrouiller pour les faire partir ou les piéger lui-même. Eux, entraient dans un bâtiment qu'il leur était inconnu, et ils se retrouvaient face à face à quelqu'un qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Il était facile pour le brun de se déplacer furtivement et sans le moindre bruit vers sa cible. Car oui, les voleurs étaient des cibles, Akaashi aimait même les appeler ses ''proies''. Elles entraient sur son terrain de chasse et il les chassait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Les fois où il était le plus ''doux'' étaient les fois où il arrivait à les faire partir. Il leur faisait croire que la maison était hantée ou vivante en claquant des portes par divers subterfuges et en se cachant immédiatement après. Les plus peureux s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste. Pour les plus têtus, il s'employait encore plus à leur foutre la frousse en s'arrangeant pour leur faire perdre la raison. Il y avait comme des passages secrets qui connectaient les pièces les unes aux autres, et Akaashi se servait d'eux pour faciliter sa mobilité. Il était aisé pour lui de faire claquer une porte au premier étage et de rapidement aller faire tomber des casseroles dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il aimait bien aussi, c'était faire des bruits avec la tuyauterie : en général, c'était ce qui les effrayait le plus et ils décampaient comme des lapins.

Sauf qu'il restait une dernière catégorie, les plus rares : ceux qui n'avaient absolument peur de rien. Ceux-là étaient les plus ennuyeux. Il arrivait à en faire tomber certains dans les escaliers ou, pour d'autres, il fallait qu'il se mette en hauteur et qu'il fasse tomber un drap sur eux. Ensuite, il les attachait solidement avec de la corde pour les immobiliser. Il finissait par appeler la police et il était hors de danger.

\- T'as l'air crevé aujourd'hui ! Lui fit remarquer Bokuto un matin alors qu'ils se voyaient au lycée. Nuit difficile ?

\- M'en parle pas.

\- Encore des voleurs ?

\- Deux d'un coup cette fois, une vraie plaie…

\- Tu devrais songer à plus en parler aux policiers.

\- Ils le savent, c'est juste qu'ils font leur ronde et s'en vont. C'est le moment où ils partent que les voleurs décident de passer à l'action.

\- Et cette nuit, t'a réussi à en gérer deux ?!

\- Des coriaces en plus. Rien ne leur faisait peur.

\- Et t'as fait comment ?

\- J'ai réussi à assommer le premier avec une casserole. Ils avaient fait la bêtise de se séparer. Et l'autre, je me suis battu avec jusqu'à ce que je le mette à terre et l'immobilise.

Le capitaine siffla d'admiration.

\- Tu t'es carrément battu ! Mais tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Un bleu sur les côtes, c'est tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, ça a été rapide. Et puis, j'avais l'effet de surprise de mon côté.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te reconnaissent après ? Je veux dire : ils ont forcément vu ton visage quand les policiers sont arrivés.

\- Je porte un masque, tout le temps.

\- Je n'aimerai pas cambrioler ta maison, ça doit le truc le plus flippant au monde…

Akaashi sourit mais ne répondit rien : lui savait que c'était sûrement le cas.

Il y eut cependant une nuit totalement différente des autres, où tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Akaashi était dans son lit et était sur le point de s'endormir. Il n'y avait pas de cambriolage si souvent que ça. Peut-être une fois par mois, voire moins, mais en général, il était réveillé soit par un bruit étrange, soit par son intuition. En effet, il était persuadé que la maison lui envoyait comme des ondes quand elle était attaquée. C'était comme si elle était un corps et que lui était ses défenses immunitaires.

Il se leva donc doucement de son lit, s'assit et se concentra. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il fallait qu'il attende jusqu'au prochain son. _BAM_. Le bibelot qu'il avait posé sur le rebord de la chambre d'ami était tombé. C'était par-là que le voleur était entré. En général, tous les voleurs, une fois entrés dans une pièce sortaient directement dans le couloir, normal. Akaashi savait où aller pour faire claquer des portes. Il mit le masque sur son visage.

Il se déplaça à pas de loup. Le voleur était particulièrement silencieux, il était difficile de le suivre. Il entendait parfois des lattes du parquet grincer ce qui lui permettait de savoir où il se trouvait. Les bruits étaient réguliers sur le plancher. Droite… gauche… droite… gauche… L'intru prenait des précautions en marchant lentement. Akaashi s'était fondu dans l'ombre épaisse dont était rempli la maison et avait littéralement fusionné avec le silence. Même lui n'entendait pas ses propres pas. Aucune chance que quelqu'un puisse le découvrir un jour.

Il claqua la première porte. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. L'homme chuchota quelque chose qu'Akaashi ne put percevoir. À qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Soudain Akaashi réalisa. Il était sûrement venu avec un complice qui était resté dans la chambre d'ami. Elle était à deux pièces, il l'atteindrait en un rien de temps. Chaque pièce était connectée par une petite porte coulissante d'un peu plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Juste ce qui lui fallait pour passer. Il avait beau être grand, à force d'entraînements à passer et repasser par ces portes et à se cacher dans les endroits les plus improbables, il était devenu très souple. Il passa sans difficulté à travers la cloison et arriva dans la pièce voisine. Il sursauta presque. Une respiration. Il y avait une respiration dans la pièce. Il s'empressa de se mettre dans la cachette la plus proche. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu arriver ici ?! C'était impossible ! Il n'avait entendu personne dans le couloir ! La seule explication… c'était que la personne ait découvert l'existence des cachettes dans les murs. Et ça, c'était très mauvais pour lui. Des pas marchèrent dans sa direction et s'arrêtèrent. Heureusement, il refermait toujours les portes derrière lui on aurait facilement pu les voir ouvertes, autrement. La personne s'abaissa, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, elle marchait à tâtons, sans aucune lampe. Tant mieux pour Akaashi car la pièce était totalement noire. Elle toucha le mur et tomba sur la petite entrée. Akaashi retenait sa respiration, mais son cœur battait vite, il avait été surpris. Il respira lentement pour évacuer le surplus d'air dans le silence le plus total. C'était le moment ou jamais pour assommer ce voleur. Il y avait un cale-livre à côté de lui, il le saisit doucement à deux mains et le leva au-dessus de sa tête. Il abattit ses bras, pas trop fort pour ne pas faire un traumatisme crânien, mais suffisamment pour le faire s'évanouir. La personne s'effondra. Il prenait toujours des lassos en plastique – ceux que l'on trouve dans le commerce – pour attacher rapidement et efficacement ses proies. Même quand elles étaient assommées, il fallait quand même prévoir l'éventualité qu'elles se réveillent à un moment où à un autre et cela pouvait arriver avant que la police n'arrive.

Il souffla de soulagement. Un de moins. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre sur l'autre maintenant. Si lui aussi connaissait l'existence des cachettes, il allait falloir qu'il ruse différemment. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était et tendit l'oreille dans l'entrebâillement : rien. Le calme plat, même le plancher avait cessé de grincer. C'était mauvais. Où était passé le deuxième ? Il fallait qu'il sorte dans le couloir, il savait où marcher pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet. Il posa le pied dessus et sortit de la pièce, mais au moment même où tout son corps fut dans le couloir, une soudaine et vive douleur le prit à la tête. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux en même temps qu'il sentit son corps partir en avant. Il perdit connaissance avant l'impact.

###-###

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les deux mains attachées sur une chaise, a priori celle du bureau dans lequel il avait assommé un des voleurs plus tôt. Une lampe l'éclairait en pleine face – on lui avait retiré son masque – et il était aveuglé par son éblouissement. C'était mauvais, ça. Très mauvais. Il avait été pris à son propre piège. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Ils avaient sûrement fait ça pour l'immobiliser le temps de prendre les objets de valeur et de partir.

Il s'habitua progressivement à la lumière et s'aperçut qu'on le regardait. Deux hommes se tenaient devant lui.

\- On t'a enfin attrapé, sale morveux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Notre identité importe peu, Keiji-kun.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Nous on te connait, mon coco. Ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on enquête sur toi.

\- Et maintenant, nous t'avons enfin attrapé, là où tout le monde a échoué ! s'exclama une deuxième voix masculine ; ça devait être le type qu'il avait assommé plus tôt.

\- Vous pensez faire les malins.

\- Oh mais nous le sommes. D'ailleurs, nous allons te laisser un petit cadeau.

Aussitôt, il sortit un gros canif de sa poche. Akaashi écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

\- Non, non, laissez-moi !

\- Si tu te débats, ça n'en sera que plus douloureux.

Il approcha le couteau de sa gorge.

\- Imagine si la lame lacérait ta peau à cet endroit précis, en combien d'heure serais-tu vidé de ton sang, d'après-toi ?

Akaashi ne dit rien. Il ne fallait pas répondre dans ce genre de situation. L'homme passa sa main sur son bras.

\- Ta peau est vraiment lisse, tu as de la chance. J'aimerai tellement avoir la même.

Et, sans crier gare, il passa la lame du couteau de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet extérieur en appuyant un peu. Akaashi eu bientôt le bras en sang.

La respiration du passeur s'accéléra, mais il fit tout pour garder son sang-froid. L'homme se recula pour admirer son œuvre, satisfait de lui-même.

\- Je vous en prie, arrêtez…

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va le faire, petit merdeux ?! S'énerva le deuxième. Tu m'as fait sacrément mal tout à l'heure, va falloir que je te rende la pareille ! Tu sais quoi (il se tourna vers son acolyte) j'en ai marre, je crois que je vais le descendre sans attendre.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il sortit un pistolet de petit calibre de sa poche et le braqua sur le lycéen. Son collègue essaya de le calmer :

\- Arrête, pose-ça, c'est inutile. On a dit qu'on ne tuerait personne.

\- Mais ce gamin m'énerve ! Il a piégé trop de nos frères pour qu'on le laisse en vie !

Il colla le canon contre le front d'Akaashi. Ce dernier s'arrêta de respirer.

\- Les a-t-il tués ? Continua son collègue.

\- … Non…

\- Alors laisse-le.

Apparemment convaincu, le deuxième homme descendit son arme.

\- Écoute, frère, je comprends ta colère, mais crois-moi, ce que je préparé pour lui pourra contenter ta frustration.

Le bras d'Akaashi continuait de déverser de fines gouttelettes écarlates sur le sol, il avait mal. Il essayait de penser à une solution pour s'échapper, mais premièrement, il n'en trouvait pas et deuxièmement, il était encore sous le choc du pistolet qu'on avait pointé sur sa tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

\- Regarde-le, on dirait qu'il a peur.

\- Peut-être qu'il a deviné ce qu'on lui avait préparé.

''Préparé'' ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient l'intention de le faire faire prisonnier depuis le début ? Avaient-ils donc prévu du matériel en conséquence ? Akaashi n'osait même plus les regarder dans les yeux. La situation s'était totalement inversée, et il était terrifié.

\- Détache-le et met-le à plat ventre sur le bureau, ordonna le ''diplomate''.

Alors qu'il passa un bras sur le bureau pour le débarrasser de tout ce qui le recouvrait, le deuxième homme détacha ses liens, l'amena au bureau en bois, le fit se plier en deux et aplatit son torse contre sa surface. Son ventre heurta de plein fouet l'arête de la table et Akaashi eu le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. On lui souleva son t-shirt et son dos fut mis à découvert.

\- On va te laisser un petit souvenir de nous.

Le brun sentit la lame tracer des lignes dans son dos, les gestes étaient lents et la lame profondément enfoncée. Akaashi avait l'impression que l'homme était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur le haut de son dos. Il ne pouvait pas crier, le deuxième homme avait repointé son pistolet sur lui. Ils lui avaient tourné la tête pour appuyer sa joue fort contre le bureau c'est comme ça qu'il avait vu le canon de l'arme à feu. Il suait à grosses gouttes, il se disait qu'au moindre faux pas, à la moindre contrariété, il pouvait tirer et ça en serait fini de lui. Et il avait très mal, il avait beau serrer les dents, la douleur ne s'effaçait pas. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler tout doucement sur sa peau.

\- Voilà, j'ai presque fini, plus qu'un trait…

Le dernier trait fut plus rapide et douloureux que les autres : l'homme diplomate lui traça une ligne horizontale de gauche à droite, en plein milieu. Ce qui fit le plus mal, c'est quand il passa sur sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fois, Akaashi ne put retenir un cri de douleur il jurerait que la lame avait touché l'os de sa colonne vertébrale. Une fois fini, l'homme se redressa.

\- Reste contre la table et compte jusqu'à deux cent. Si jamais tu te retournes avant, je te promets que ta cervelle repeindra le mur, le menaça le deuxième homme. Allez ! Je veux t'entendre compter !

D'une voix tremblante, Akaashi commença à compter.

\- Ah oui, et si tu préviens la police, c'est ta gorge qu'on tranchera la prochaine fois.

Il entendit des pas sortir précipitamment de la pièce et retourner à l'endroit où ils étaient rentrés. Même si Akaashi savait qu'ils étaient sortis, il continua de compter, ne savait-on jamais. Quand il eut fini, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Il souffrait le martyre, il avait peur il était totalement paniqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était comme si ces hommes n'étaient venus que pour lui. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et que lui avaient-ils tracé dans le dos ? Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il aille se soigner, mais son corps tremblait de trop. Il avait été totalement démuni face à une telle situation et il avait peur, au fond de lui, qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment partis, ou qu'il y ait d'autres hommes cachés quelque part dans la maison.

Après un effort surhumain, il réussit à se lever et se dirigea, les jambes instables et flageolantes vers la salle de bain où était l'armoire à pharmacie. Avec des gestes maladroits, il se banda d'abord le bras. Il eut beaucoup de mal car, à chaque geste, les blessures de son dos s'écartaient et lui arrachaient un gémissement de douleur. Elles furent d'ailleurs encore plus difficiles à soigner que son bras puisqu'il lui fallait se contorsionner pour les atteindre. Il prenait sur lui, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix : il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, et se rendre dans un hôpital revenait à tout dire à la police.

Il fallait qu'il appelle quelqu'un, il avait besoin d'entendre une voix familière lui parler, il avait besoin de ne pas se croire seul. Il ne pouvait pas appeler ses parents, soit ils ne le croiraient pas ou alors ils appelleraient la police. La seule personne qui restait était son capitaine. Après tout, il lui parlait toujours de ses problèmes de cambriolage… même s'ils se déroulaient, en temps normal, en faveur d'Akaashi.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, un bandage précaire dans le dos et saisit son téléphone. Ses doigts tremblaient en tapant sur les touches. Il entendit la tonalité. Il priait pour qu'il n'ait pas éteint son téléphone. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Il devait dormir depuis longtemps. Il espérait que son sommeil ne fut pas profond. À la cinquième sonnerie, il décrocha :

\- Akaashi ? Fit une voix endormie.

\- Désolé de t'appeler à cette heure mais j'ai… j'ai besoin de parler…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il avait l'air de s'être un peu plus réveillé. C'était la première fois qu'Akaashi l'appelait en plein milieu de la nuit, ça ne devait pas être pour rire.

\- Je… J'ai été cambriolé… et-et je…

Sa voix commença à trembler.

\- Calme-toi, Akaashi. Respire un grand coup et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il suivit son conseil : il prit une grande bouffée d'air et souffla lentement.

\- Ils étaient deux… et c'est comme s'ils savaient où se trouvaient mes passages, comme s'ils connaissaient la maison et… et ils m'ont attrapé ils avaient un couteau ils m'ont entaillé le bas et fait je-ne-sais quoi dans le dos comme un signe mais je n'ai pas pu voir et ça me fait mal je- je ne sais pas quoi faire, j-j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent et-

\- Akaashi, Akaashi, le coupa Bokuto. Garde ton calme. Ils t'ont blessé si je comprends bien ?

\- O-Oui… J'ai mis des bandes, mais ça me fait encore mal… j-j'ai vraiment peur…

\- Ils sont partis ?

\- Oui…

\- D'accord. Écoute, pour le moment je ne peux pas venir chez toi, il est trop tard, mais on va voir ça demain.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé, je… j'avais besoin d'entendre quelqu'un…

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends… Voilà ce qu'on va faire : toi tu vas t'allonger dans ton lit et tu vas laisser ton téléphone à côté de toi. Si tu veux, je veux bien déblatérer tout et n'importe quoi pendant quelques minutes, si ça te permet d'être plus serein. Allez, vas-y allonge-toi.

Akaashi se mit dans son lit. Il ne pouvait que se mettre sur son dos, ça lui faisait atrocement mal, mais n'importe quelle autre position aurait été pire. Il laissa son portable près de son oreille.

\- B-Bokuto-san ?

\- Ça va, je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ferme les yeux et écoute-moi

Pendant une vingtaine de minute, il lui parla de tout et n'importe quoi, comme il lui avait promis et Akaashi, à sa grande surprise, réussit à s'endormir. La voix de Bokuto-san le berça et le rassura.

###-###

Le lendemain, le passeur se réveilla en retard. Il avait beau avoir mis peu de temps à s'endormir, il avait mal dormi toute la nuit, assailli par de mauvais rêves, et se réveillait à chaque bruit suspect que produisait la maison. Ce qui fait qu'il fut crispé toute le reste de la nuit. Lorsqu'il se leva, il sentit non seulement son t-shirt lui coller au dos, mais vit aussi une tache écarlate à l'endroit où il avait dormi. Non seulement il était en retard, mais en plus, il fallait qu'il refasse tous ses bandages.

Après s'être occupé de tout cela, il partit enfin de chez lui, avec une heure de retard. Les cours allaient commencer dans cinq minutes, et il lui en fallait au moins vingt pour arriver au lycée. On allait lui passer un savon. Il espérait juste que le sang ne transpercerait pas sa chemise et sa veste pendant la journée. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir de problèmes au lycée. Il avait eu sa dose.

Il ne vit donc pas Bokuto-san lorsqu'il arriva. La direction le laissa filer en classe et il n'eut qu'un avertissement. C'était le premier retard qu'il avait depuis qu'il était au lycée, ils passaient l'éponge pour cette fois.

Toute la matinée, il essaya de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas sentir la douleur aussi, car même s'il ne bougeait pas, c'était comme si la lame du couteau n'avait jamais quitté sa peau et qu'elle retraçait les mêmes traits encore et encore. Il vit son aîné à la pause de midi.

\- Akaashi ! Comment ça va ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Hmm ? Tu es tout pâle pourtant… Allez, viens, on va aller s'asseoir.

Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille où se poser pour parler.

\- T'as appelé les flics ?

\- Ils m'ont menacé de mort si je le faisais.

\- Mince…

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont revenir. Tous dans leurs actions le laissait supposer. Apparemment, d'autres voleurs avant eux étaient dans le même… ''clan'', si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas quitter la maison, ça c'est sûr. Mais en même temps, j'ai trop peur d'y rester seul…

\- Je vois…

\- Bokuto-san, ces types, ils… ils avaient un pistolet e-et ils me l'ont pointé dessus… Et si j'y laissais ma vie ?

\- Tu ne mourras pas, Akaashi. On va trouver une solution.

Ils changèrent de sujet après cela et finirent leur repas. Ils repartirent en direction de leur classe respective lorsque la cloche sonna. Bokuto voyait bien qu'Akaashi n'allait pas bien, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

La journée se passa lentement, peut-être trop lentement pour le passeur qui avait de plus en plus mal. Apparemment, son bandage tenait et heureusement. Si son voisin de derrière se mettait à dire qu'une tache rouge s'étalait dans son dos, cela le mettrait bien dans l'embarras. Il n'avait pas prévu de bandage de rechange, puisqu'il avait dû partir en vitesse de chez lui le matin-même.

Il retrouva son aîné au gymnase après les cours.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire de volley, si je comprends bien…

\- …

\- Laisse-moi voir ton dos. (Il s'adressa aux autres de l'équipe) Commencez sans nous !

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs vestiaires désormais vides. Bokuto fit asseoir son cadet sur un banc et s'installa juste derrière lui. Il l'aida à retirer sa veste et sa chemise, à en voir les bandages qui couvraient son dos, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à les faire.

\- Je vais les retirer, Akaashi, ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ? On a de quoi les changer.

\- Vas-y.

Délicatement, Bokuto défit les bandes du dos du brun. Ils étaient de plus en plus imbibés de sang à mesure qu'il les enlevait, heureusement que ça n'avait pas atteint la dernière couche. Il enleva la dernière bande et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne dit plus rien.

\- Bokuto-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la passeur d'une petite voix.

Bokuto s'aperçut que sa bouche était tellement ouverte qu'il aurait pu en perdre sa mâchoire.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu… Pourquoi ?

\- C'est… c'est…

C'était terrifiant. Comment pouvait-on faire ça sur le dos de quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qu'Akaashi avait-il fait pour le mériter ?

\- Bo… Bokuto-san… ?

\- … Ils t'ont écrit quelque chose dans le dos.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un « CURSED » souligné.

Akaashi se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Il savait que ce mot anglais voulait dire ''maudit'', mais pourquoi l'était-il ? Était-ce une trace qui leur permettrait de le retrouver ? Et s'ils le retrouvaient, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui feraient ?

\- Je vais te faire un nouveau bandage.

Le capitaine s'attela à sa tâche en silence après avoir désinfecté ses plaies, ce qui permettait à Akaashi de se créer toutes sortes de scénarii plus improbables les uns que les autres dans sa tête. Bokuto termina rapidement, vint se positionner devant lui et commença à débander son bras. Akaashi avait baissé la tête et affichait une mine abattue.

\- Akaashi, je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen de régler ça.

\- Et s'il n'y en avait pas ?

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il y en a un !

\- Bokuto-san, ces types m'ont eu ! Dans ma propre maison ! Et ils étaient armés ! Ils ont failli me tuer !

Bokuto était en train d'appliquer un nouveau pansement sur le bras d'Akaashi. Ce n'était pas une belle blessure…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais venir dormir chez toi ! Comme ça, s'ils reviennent, je te protègerai !

\- Mais je ne sais même pas s'ils vont revenir ou même quand !

\- Alors je viendrai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Akaashi le regarda, surpris.

\- Et… et si jamais ils te font aussi du mal ?

\- Je m'arrangerai pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Tu… tu ne te rends pas compte du danger, ils… ils ont des couteaux e-et des armes à feu !

Il regarda Bokuto avec des yeux brillants. Il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il se retenait. Il venait de vivre une expérience plus que traumatisante et se retrouvait marqué à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre, comment l'avait-il pu jusque-là ?

\- Akaashi…

Il avait fini de bander son bras et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'i- s'ils reviennent ? Je… Je suis fini… !

Il hoqueta et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, il était secoué de spasmes. Bokuto essayait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à se calmer. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras, mais vu son état, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Soudain la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit. C'étaient Konoha et Komi qui venaient voir pourquoi le duo mettait si longtemps. Mais lorsqu'ils virent Akaashi bandé de partout et surtout pleurant à chaudes larmes, ils firent doucement demi-tour pour ne pas déranger.

Akaashi déversait tout son soul, il avait tellement peur. Il ne voulait plus retourner chez lui, il ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer. Cela dura de longues minutes. Quand il se calma, Bokuto prit les devants :

\- Ma décision est prise, Akaashi. Je vais venir dormir chez toi cette nuit, et la nuit d'après, et celle d'après, et peut-être encore celle d'après jusqu'à ce que ces types reviennent !

\- Bokuto-san-

\- Tu sais bien que je suis têtu, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, lui sourit-il.

Akaashi, gêné par tant de compassion et de gentillesse de la part de son aîné, rebaissa la tête, troublé et confus. L'argenté lui prit doucement la tête et la releva pour qu'il le regarde. Il avait encore les joues mouillées de larmes. Bokuto les essuya avec ses pouces.

\- Tout vas bien se passer. On va trouver une solution infaillible qui les fera partir, je te le promets. Tu as réussi à te débrouiller seul jusque-là, à deux on finira bien par trouver une solution.

Akaashi acquiesça doucement.

\- Allez, on va pas rester là toute la journée !

Bokuto se leva dynamiquement et encouragea le brun à faire de même, tout sourire.

\- Dans ton état, hors de question que tu joues ! On va faire des matches et tu vas nous dire tout ce qui ne va pas et les choses à améliorer ! T'es d'accord ?

\- Oui, ça me va.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement. Personne ne demanda pourquoi le vice-capitaine ne jouait pas. Konoha et Komi avaient rapidement raconté aux autres de l'équipe ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les vestiaires et tous supposaient que ce devait être assez grave. Mais personne ne s'en mêla.

Akaashi rentra chez lui juste après. Bokuto lui avait dit qu'il viendrait juste après être passé chercher quelques affaires. Lorsque le jeune brun pénétra dans son immense maison, le silence qui d'accoutumé était si agréable lorsqu'il l'enveloppait, lui parut plus oppressant. Il imaginait encore que n'importe quel bruit, n'importe quel craquement était produit par un intru s'étant malicieusement caché, un couteau entre les dents, prêt à tout moment à bondir sans crier gare sur lui. Étrangement, au fur et à mesure des minutes, l'atmosphère se fit plus légère et Akaashi se détendit. C'était l'influence de la maison. Après tout, ils s'entre-protégeaient chacun à leur manière.

Il fit ses devoirs et lança un film en attendant son aîné. Sa maison était assez éloignée de la sienne, il fallait deux arrêts de métro, plus quelques minutes de marche, normal qu'il mettait du temps. On sonna bientôt à la porte, il se leva et partit accueillir son ami.

Bokuto entra chez son cadet. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de venir chez lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, c'était peut-être parce que sa maison était gigantesque. Il se demandait souvent comment Akaashi faisait pour vivre seul là-dedans. Rien que pour faire le ménage, ça devait être tellement difficile…

Lorsque l'on rentrait dans la maison, il y avait un placard sur la droite, on avançait un peu et rencontrait une pièce devant soit : le bureau de Mme Akaashi. Dépassé le bureau et le placard, on se retrouvait dans la pièce de vie – constituée de la salle à manger et du salon –, énorme, décorée et parfaitement éclairée : en effet, une gigantesque baie vitrée s'étalant sur toute la hauteur de la façade de la maison. Sa pièce de vie était immense, et très éclairée. Les parents d'Akaashi, à défaut de n'être jamais présents, avaient du goût en matière de décoration et avait conféré à leur intérieur un style plutôt moderne. À côté du bureau se trouvait un petit couloir qui menait à la chambre des parents, à une première salle de bain et à côté de celle-ci se trouvait un premier escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage. De l'autre côté du bureau se trouvait une buanderie qui elle-même menait au garage. Il y avait plein de cadres, de bibelots et de vases disséminés partout dans l'espace. La cuisine se trouvait juste à côté du salon et de l'autre côté était ''l'escalier principal'' de la maison dont les marches étaient constituées de larges planches de bois qui passaient au-dessus du salon.

L'étage avait été construit en U. En haut des escaliers, un long couloir faisait face à la baie vitrée et toutes les pièces étaient disposées autour. Il y avait bien sûr la chambre d'Akaashi, celle de sa grande sœur, maintenant partie de la maison, une chambre d'ami avec salle de bain, le bureau de son père, une salle d'archive, une salle de jeux, une troisième salle de bain et une grande salle de débarra. L'escalier secondaire, qui aboutissait dans cette salle de débarra, menait également au grenier qui, à la vue de la surface de la maison, devait être immense selon Bokuto. Il n'était pas venu très souvent chez Akaashi, mais une maison comme la sienne, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

\- Où est-ce que je peux poser mes affaires ?

\- On a la chambre d'ami, ou alors je t'apporte un futon et tu te mets dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la place qui manquait.

\- Dans ta chambre si tu veux, c'est le plus pratique, si jamais ils reviennent, tu seras plus à même que moi à les entendre.

\- En effet. Pose tes affaires, je reviens tout de suite.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un futon dans les bras. Bokuto s'installa rapidement. Ensuite, ils mangèrent et regardèrent un film. Bokuto aimait passer du temps avec son passeur, c'était vraiment un gars sympathique en réalité. Il lui faisait toujours des remarques pleines de sarcasme, mais dans le fond il savait qu'il l'appréciait aussi, sinon ils ne passeraient pas autant de temps ensemble. Dans le fond, il le considérait presque comme son meilleur ami. D'accord, il y avait aussi Kuroo, mais lui, c'était plutôt son ami des pires bêtises à faire, ce n'était pas pareil. Il sentait qu'avec Akaashi, il pouvait être lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes comme d'habitude parce que le brun avait lu en lui depuis longtemps. La soirée passa rapidement, ils parlèrent un peu de sujets triviaux et montèrent se coucher, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient encore en semaine et qu'ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain.

Pendant qu'ils étaient tranquillement allongés dans leurs lits respectifs, Akaashi dit soudain, alors qu'il était sur son téléphone :

\- Je viens de trouver un truc sur les mecs qui sont venus hier. Il y a un article d'une personne qui s'est aussi faite capturée par eux. Il dit qu'ils sont revenus chez lui après, juste quelques jours plus tard.

\- Et ils lui ont fait quoi ?

\- Comme à moi la première fois. Et la deuxième… (Il lut l'article) ils ont scarifié son torse cette fois avec un ''forever''.

\- Comment il s'en est sorti ?

\- Il a déménagé à l'autre bout du Japon. Super, ça va bien m'aider… Oh attends ! Il dit que la deuxième fois, ils sont venus plus nombreux ! Ils ne disent pas le nombre…

\- Mais… c'est tout ? Je veux dire, ils ne sont jamais allés au bout de leur… rituel ?

\- Apparemment, la police a retrouvé un jour le corps d'un homme…-

Le brun ralentit son début de parole et écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- … Akaashi ?

Bokuto s'approcha de lui, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Il s'assit sur son lit à côté de lui et regarda son visage : il était livide.

\- C-C'est terrible…

\- Montre-moi.

Le brun lui tendit son téléphone et Bokuto lut ce qu'Akaashi venait de voir. Cela disait qu'ils avaient retrouvé un homme dans sa maison. Tout avait été réduit en cendre, et le corps de l'homme avait été difficile à identifier. Pour l'instant, rien de semblable avec le cas d'Akaashi. Mais après l'autopsie, ils avaient découvert que l'homme avait des cicatrices sur le dos et sur le torse, la langue arrachée, et ses yeux étaient manquants. Bokuto eut des sueurs froides : alors c'était ce à quoi Akaashi avait été mêlé ? L'article finissait en disant que cela pouvait s'agir d'une secte satanique qui s'en prenait aux personnes isolées après les avoir repérées. Ils n'avaient jamais été retrouvé. L'argenté essaya d'alléger la situation.

\- Tu sais, si ça se trouve, ce ne sont même pas les mêmes… mecs… Akaashi ?

Il s'était tourné vers lui et voyait qu'il avait commencé à trembler.

\- C'est… C'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé… Ils- Ils veulent me tuer en définitive… C'est juste que… C'est juste qu'ils veulent le faire à petit feu…

\- Hey, je t'ai promis qu'on s'en débarrasserait, et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Tout à coup, Akaashi se tourna légèrement vers lui et vint mettre sa tête contre son épaule.

\- C'est pas toi qui est censé positiver…

L'argenté fut surpris par ce geste car jamais en temps normal Akaashi n'aurait fait ça. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était chez lui, et donc plus à l'aise ? Ou alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant peur de sa vie et qu'il fallait qu'il sente une présence réconfortante auprès de lui ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Il mit son bras dans le bas du dos d'Akaashi, là où il savait qu'il n'avait pas de blessures. Akaashi, lui, passa ses deux bras autour de lui.

Il soupira. Bokuto, lui, n'était pas très à l'aise, c'était un contact qu'il n'avait jamais vécu et le fait que ce soit Akaashi qui en soit l'auteur le déroutait d'autant plus. Il le sentit resserrer sa prise autour de lui. L'argenté ne savait pas quoi faire, il resta donc dans sa position, sans bouger, toujours en maintenant Akaashi dans le dos.

Soudain, le brun sembla se réveiller et défit rapidement son étreinte tout en se reculant pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Ses joues étaient rosées.

\- E-Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Héhé, t'en fais pas, dit Bokuto qui était toujours mal à l'aise, je comprends que tu aies besoin de réconfort. C'est normal d'avoir peur !

Akaashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tout d'un coup, il avait comme senti l'irrésistible envie de se blottir contre son capitaine. Il avait très peur, d'accord, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour faire une telle chose ? Bokuto-san devait le trouver ridicule. Ils se couchèrent peu de temps après ça.

La nuit fut paisible. Il faut croire qu'avoir Bokuto-san dans la maison l'aidait à mieux dormir puisqu'il avait dormi d'un trait. Personne n'était venu, sinon, il se serait réveillé, une bonne chose. Ils se levèrent tôt et prirent leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite, Bokuto aida Akaashi à refaire son bandage et ce dernier fit encore un geste étrange. Une fois le pansement fini, Akaashi se tourna vers son aîné et se leva pour se mettre à peu près à sa hauteur. Il s'approcha de lui lentement et vint passer ses bras autour de son torse pour le coller contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'argenté. Ce dernier, encore une fois, se retrouvait totalement démuni. Il avait l'impression qu'Akaashi demandait silencieusement qu'il réponde à son embrassade et se câlinait tout contre lui. ''A-Akaashi ?'' Encore une fois, il sembla reprendre soudainement le contrôle de son corps et se dégagea en s'excusant. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ces incidents.

###-###

La journée se passa normalement, comme la soirée d'ailleurs. Akaashi montra tous ses passages secrets à Bokuto et lui expliqua comment il faisait pour effrayer les cambrioleurs. Une fois expliqué, cela paraissait beaucoup plus simple. Le problème avec les derniers voleurs, c'est qu'ils savaient où se trouvaient les passages. Ils avaient dû réussir à se procurer les plans de la maison par un moyen ou un autre. Ils avaient des ressources, il fallait se méfier d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas pu venir en journée : Akaashi faisait toujours attention à bien enclencher l'alarme. Il y avait une caméra qui était directement reliée au commissariat, donc ils savaient s'il fallait venir ou non, et elle ne s'était jamais déclenchée en son absence.

Les deux garçons décidèrent de continuer à faire ce qu'Akaashi avait toujours fait : les effrayer. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas au courant que Bokuto-san était avec lui maintenant. Donc, s'il leur faisait peur à la place d'Akaashi, peut-être que cela effraierait les intrus. Suivant leur nombre, ils appelleraient ou non la police. S'ils étaient pris au dépourvus, ils seraient privés de leurs mouvements.

\- Voilà, c'est la dernière cachette. On peut se mettre là et être dans leur angle mort. C'est impossible qu'ils nous voient d'où ils seront. Tu penses que tu te souviendras de toutes les planques ?

\- Oui, je saurai !

\- Ah et il faut prendre le facteur nuit, il fait tout noir, impossible de voir la moindre chose.

\- Je m'y ferai.

\- Il ne faudra faire aucun bruit.

\- J'assurerai !

Akaashi le regarda, dépité par sa confiance en lui, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et soupira.

\- Tu as intérêt.

Akaashi se redressa, se rapprocha dangereusement près de lui et colla presque son corps contre le sien. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Akaashi ajouta dans un murmure : ''J'en attends beaucoup de toi''. Il regarda ses lèvres et, alors qu'il allait presque les effleurer, il se recula d'un coup et couvrit sa bouche du revers de sa main. Il ne dit rien cette fois-ci, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Comment pouvait-il espérer se justifier devant Bokuto ?

\- Tu… tu es très surprenant en ce moment, Akaashi…, articula l'argenté.

\- Je… je suis désolé…

Il fit demi-tour pour ne pas que Bokuto voit son embarras une minute de plus. C'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, ou plutôt qu'on lui dictait ses actions et qu'il exécutait les ordres d'une quelconque force inconnue. Était-ce à cause de cette marque ? Les hommes qui étaient venus chez lui étaient des satanistes, non ? Avaient-ils fait entrer le diable dans son corps ? Si cela continuait comme ça, Bokuto-san allait le repousser, d'ailleurs c'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait…

Alors qu'ils étaient dans leurs lits, Akaashi remarqua :

\- Tu sais… peut-être que mon comportement est dû à la marque que j'ai dans le dos…

\- Akaashi-

\- Je sais que tu vas croire que j'essaie de me justifier, mais je te promets que je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Alors si ces mecs font un culte à je-ne-sais quelle mauvaise entité, peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_ , qu'ils l'ont fait se connecter à moi. Je… Je ne veux juste pas que tu crois que je suis bizarre ou que j'ai des idées mal-placées…

\- Un mec qui se débarrasse lui-même des voleurs qui viennent chez lui, c'est déjà quelqu'un de bizarre, répondit l'argenté en riant.

\- Je savais que tu ne me prendrais pas au sérieux… Bonne nuit.

Il se coucha dans son lit – toujours sur le dos – et allait éteindre la lampe quand le capitaine dit en souriant :

\- Je plaisante, Akaashi. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que tu traverses une phase difficile en ce moment, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tes gestes ne correspondent pas à tes pensées, du moment que ça ne te fait pas de mal.

Akaashi sourit légèrement à ses mots et plongea la pièce dans le noir.

La nuit se passa également sans encombre. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de la suivante.

###-###

Les deux garçons s'étaient couchés vers dix heures trente après avoir répété ce qu'ils étaient censés faire en cas d'attaque. Ce fut le troisième geste étrange d'Akaashi. Après avoir éteint, il rejoignit Bokuto dans son futon. ''C'est ce que je veux'', se disait-il.

\- Akaashi ? Chuchota l'argenté.

\- Ça me rassurerait de dormir avec toi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, _c'est ce que je veux_.

\- Très bien alors, viens.

Il lui fit une place et aussitôt le brun se colla à lui. ''Merci'' murmura le passeur. Bokuto sentit les doigts du passeur longer sa peau jusqu'à son visage. Il ne le voyait pas, mais devinait qu'il se rapprochait de son visage puisqu'il sentait de plus en plus son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi…

Et, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils sont là. Ils viennent d'entrer.

\- Tu sais combien ils sont ?

\- Pas encore. On se met en place et fait comme on a dit.

\- Très bien.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent se placer. Chacun occupait une zone, ils devaient se séparer pour ne pas être repérés. Il claqua la première porte. Des chuchotements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le parquet craqua plusieurs fois, il y avait au moins deux hommes dans le couloir. Il entendit Bokuto claquer une porte à son tour. Apparemment, il avait réussi à se repérer dans l'obscurité. Le cœur d'Akaashi battait fort dans sa poitrine. S'agissait-il bien des mêmes hommes ? Il n'y eut plus un son pendant quelques temps, puis Akaashi fit tomber un gros livre sur le sol avant de changer de pièce. De nouveaux chuchotements. Un temps de silence. Puis, une voix parla haut et fort :

\- Akaashi-kun ! Nous savons que tu es là et que c'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan ! Inutile de te cacher, on va bientôt te trouver.

La voix venait du couloir.

\- Et il ne croit pas si bien dire.

Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement, la voix provenait de la pièce où il se trouvait. Soudain la lumière de la pièce s'alluma et il fut ébloui. Il aperçut deux hommes devant lui qui lui sautèrent dessus. Il essaya de les éviter, mais il se fit capturer. Ça n'était pas prévu non plus. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il était là ? Il était à l'opposé de la dernière fois ! Il paniqua.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Prenez tout ce que vous voulez et allez-vous-en !

Les deux hommes du couloir arrivèrent dans la pièce qui était la chambre de sa grande sœur.

\- Voyons, voyons, tu pensais vraiment que ton petit jeu allait marcher encore une fois ? On te l'a dit, c'est toi qui nous intéresse.

Une porte grinça plus loin dans le couloir. Les hommes se retournèrent.

\- N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est que le vent, ce gamin nous a déjà montré tous ses tours de passe-passe.

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Encore une marque, mais cette fois sur le torse ? Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous voulez quoi ? Invoquer Lucifer ou un autre démon ?

\- Hm, hm, hm, rigola doucement celui qui semblait être leur chef et qui était venu chez lui la dernière fois. Tu as bien deviné pour la marque sur ton torse. Je vois que tu as fait des recherches, c'est très bien. Mais en réalité, le ''démon'' comme tu dis est déjà parmi nous. Comment connaissons-nous le plan de ta maison et où tu te caches à chaque fois, d'après toi ?

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Un _démon_ arpentait donc les couloirs de sa maison ?

\- Je vais tout te dire puisque tu as fait l'effort de chercher. En fait, nous cherchons à nourrir ce démon, pour le rendre plus fort, et pour cela, il faut qu'il s'approprie le corps de ses victimes, c'est pour cela que nous traçons ces différents signes sur ton corps. Tu es jeune et en bonne santé, tu fais une cible de premier choix, et en plus, tu es isolé dans cette grande maison. Le feu prendra bien je pense.

Akaashi avait peur, très peur. Deux hommes le tenaient fermement, se débattre ne servait à rien. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Bokuto-san débarque, il fallait qu'il reste caché. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, si jamais l'un d'eux était attrapé, il fallait qu'ils suivent le plan. Dans un sens, heureusement que c'était Akaashi qui était dans cette situation, comme ça, ils ne soupçonneraient pas la présence de Bokuto et ne le marqueraient pas à son tour. Le brun revint vite à la réalité quand il vit le couteau qui avait servi à lui taillader le dos quelques jours plus tôt. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

\- Non… non…

\- Oh que si, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est la procédure. Au moins, pas de surprise, tu sais déjà ce qu'on va te faire.

\- Et vous aller m'arracher les yeux et la langue pour finir ?!

L'homme le regarda, visiblement surpris.

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas dans nos plan… Ah tu dois parler de cet homme qui a été retrouvé ! Non, ça c'est le démon qui s'en charge. Mais avant que ça ne t'arrive, on va te dessiner son symbole dans le dos, en-dessous du trait qu'on t'a déjà fait. Mais pas de soucis, on reviendra plus tard. Ça sera la dernière étape.

\- Ça… ça veut dire que je ne suis pas encore possédé… ?

\- Exactement, il prendra possession de ton corps quand nous dessinerons son symbole dans ton dos. Tu as encore quelques jours d'ici là. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille.

Ils lui enlevèrent son t-shirt violemment et arrachèrent ses bandages, Akaashi cria de douleur.

\- Oho ! Très beau torse ! Parfait pour notre marque !

Il se mit au-dessus de lui.

\- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !

\- Ferme ta gueule !

Deux pistolets pointèrent sa tête et Akaashi pâlit. Le traumatisme de leur première visite revenait à la charge, mais en deux fois pire. Il les implora de partir.

\- Tutututu. Pas un mot. Tu sais, mes collègues sont un peu trop détendus de la gâchette. Oh mais non, ne pleure pas, ça déforme ton joli visage. Tout va bien aller, ça va juste piquer un peu.

Il avait envie de crier, de se sauver, de se réfugier dans les bras de Bokuto-san pour qu'il le protège, car _lui_ pouvait le protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait, toujours. Akaashi ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler, c'en était trop ! Mais, quand le bout de la lame toucha son torse, une porte claqua violemment. Il se regardèrent tous. ''Le vent ?'' supposa l'un des quatre. Pour toute réponse, une autre porte claqua, plus proche d'eux cette fois et il y eut un bruit de tonnerre, Akaashi savait qu'il s'agissait de la tuyauterie. Un homme sortit dans le couloir. Un bruit de verre cassé retentit au rez-de-chaussée, secondé presque aussitôt d'un nouveau claquement de porte. Tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Akaashi fut impressionné de la rapidité avec laquelle Bokuto-san bougeait dans sa maison. Le calme se fit de nouveau dans la maison pendant quelques instants.

\- T'as des complices, c'est ça ?! Si tu t'es joué de nous, je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter !

\- Y-'Y a personne… j-juste moi…

\- Espèce de sale petit ment-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que toutes les portes claquèrent en même temps et plusieurs fois, bruit bientôt étouffé par le tremblement orageux de la tuyauterie. Tout le monde sursauta, même Akaashi qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, comment Bokuto-san s'y était-il pris ? Il avait demandé du renfort ? Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un gros grondement qui fit trembler le sol et les murs. Les hommes commencèrent à prendre peur.

\- T-Trouvez-moi ces enfoirés ! beugla leur chef.

Trois des quatre hommes se dispersèrent dans la maison. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils trouvent Bokuto-san ! S'ils le trouvaient, ils le tueraient sans hésiter. La peur d'Akaashi grandit encore plus. Il regrettait de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça, il aurait dû être catégorique quand il lui avait dit non la première fois. Le chef était resté avec lui, le canon de son pistolet contre la tête du brun. De sa main libre, l'homme le tenait fermement allongé contre le lit. Un cri se fit entendre en bas, un homme criait à la mort. Un bruit de porte se fermant à répétition sur quelque chose aussi résonna dans la maison.

Le torse d'Akaashi se soulevait rapidement et bruyamment : il avait le souffle coupé tant il avait peur. Ce n'était pas Bokuto-san qu'il avait entendu crier, le cri provenait d'en bas. Des bruits provenaient d'un peu partout, mais impossible d'identifier avec certitude ce qui les produisait.

\- Tu nous as tendu un piège, c'est ça ?! S'énerva l'homme.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…

\- Sale petit menteur ! Bon, on n'a plus le temps, on va accélérer le processus !

L'homme se mit à califourchon sur Akaashi pour l'empêcher de se débattre et leva le poignard au-dessus de lui. Akaashi écarquilla les yeux. Il était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il allait mourir ici, sur le lit de sa sœur, sacrifié pour la gloire de Satan. L'homme abaissa le poignard, Akaashi ferma fort les yeux.

La douleur ne vint pas, il ne sentit absolument rien. Il rouvrit les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'homme avait arrêté son geste en plein milieu et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Il devint rapidement bleu. Il lâcha son poignard et essaya de se raccrocher à des choses invisibles dans l'air. Il tomba sur le côté et d'un coup, Akaashi se redressa. Il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

\- Comment me débarrasser de la malédiction ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Il savait qu'ils le retrouveraient bien par un moyen ou un autre à un moment donné à cause de la marque qu'il avait dans le dos. L'homme le regarda, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson : on aurait dit qu'il essayait de boire l'air. Akaashi reposa la question et l'homme essaya d'articuler quelques mots d'une voix rauque.

\- … R-… Rayer… mot…

Akaashi continua de la regarder, celui-ci pensait sûrement qu'il le laisserait respirer s'il lui disait. Quel naïf. L'homme, devenu tout bleu, ne bougea plus. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, tout son corps se détendit. Akaashi l'avait regardé agoniser, sans une once de compassion, comme s'il avait regardé un insecte mourir. Puis, soudain, il redevint maître de son corps. Il se repassa la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux et la question qu'il lui avait posée. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ? Comment savait-il que la malédiction pouvait être arrêtée ? C'était le même sentiment que lorsqu'il faisait ces choses bizarres en présence de Bokuto-san. Le brun s'écroula sur le lit, il ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, c'était comme s'il exprimait toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la crise était trop forte. Soudain, il se sentit enveloppé dans quelque chose d'invisible. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien sauf la chambre maintenant déserte. Son cœur se calma progressivement, une douce chaleur l'entourait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça l'aidait. Cette chose était de son côté, peut-être même que c'était elle qui avait tué l'homme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut en mesure de se lever. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit le corps de son capitaine allongé sur le lit.

\- Bokuto-san !

Il se précipita sur lui et le secoua en l'appelant. Il pria intérieurement tous les dieux pour qu'il ne soit pas mort.

\- Je… Je t'en prie ! Réponds ! Réponds-moi, Bokuto-san !

L'argenté finit par ouvrir les yeux et découvrit son passeur juste au-dessus de lui. Il était torse nu et totalement paniqué.

\- Akaashi… ?

\- Tu… tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! Je… Je suis tellement content…

Il prit la tête de Bokuto dans ses mains et unit leur lèvres un instant. Bokuto ne réalisa même pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Akaashi se redressa et lui demanda :

\- Où étais-tu ? Comment tu as fait pour faire claquer toutes les portes en même temps ? Tu as appelé des potes à toi ?

\- Q-Quoi ?

Bokuto essaya de remettre ses idées en place, il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Akaashi.

\- J'ai fait grincer la porte au début, et après j'en ai claqué une ou deux et… (Il mit la main devant sa bouche) Oh non… je… je me suis assoupi juste après !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais ici et j'ai eu une envie de dormir soudaine. Je me suis allongé et… Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!

\- Tu es resté ici tout ce temps ?

\- …. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ AKAASHEEEE ! Mais, et toi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Ils m'ont attrapé, mais n'ont rien pu me faire… Ils ont été distraits par des portes qui claquaient et à un moment, ils se sont tous dispersés dans la maison. Celui qui est resté avec moi est mort d'asphyxie. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Et les autres, où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai entendu crier. Ils doivent être morts.

Il disait ça comme si cela coulait de source.

\- Faut qu'on aille voir, Akaashi.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent dans le couloir. Il était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas s'il y avait encore des hommes en vie ou non. Ils marchaient tous les deux à pas de loup sur le plancher. Akaashi avait pris la main de Bokuto pour qu'il le suive au pas près, puisque le brun savait quelles planches grinçaient et lesquelles ne grinçaient pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et Akaashi se concentra. Il ne perçut aucun son. Il décida d'allumer la lumière. Ils virent l'un des satanistes à terre, la tête cachée par la porte. Ils se rapprochèrent et découvrirent une mare de sang autour de lui. Sa tête était méconnaissable, vu les traces de sang sur la porte et sur son encadrement, on l'avait violemment pressé entre les deux et refermé la porte à plusieurs reprises sur lui. Celui-là, ils n'auraient pas besoin de l'attacher. Ils continuèrent leur chemin toujours aussi silencieusement. Voir le ''CURSED'' gravé dans le dos d'Akaashi donna des frissons à l'argenté : ces tarés lui avaient même arraché ses pansements. Le brun, lui, avait sorti une batte de baseball d'une cachette et était prêt à s'en servir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Le second homme qu'ils croisèrent était allongé dans une drôle de position en plein milieu des escaliers. Ils s'accroupirent près de lui et prirent son pouls. Il était juste évanoui.

\- Je vais te montrer comment je les attache, dit le brun à son aîné. Surveille-le deux secondes.

Il partit chercher des lanières en plastiques et en mit autour des poignets de l'homme, autour de ses chevilles, et attacha les deux ensembles dans son dos.

\- Voilà, il ne pourra faire aucun mouvement.

Bokuto siffla d'admiration.

\- Où t'as appris ça ?

\- Sur internet.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et descendirent les quelques marches qui leur restaient. Un peu plus loin, vers la salle à manger, un homme était étendu face contre terre. Ils prirent leurs précautions en s'avançant vers lui : il pouvait très bien simuler d'être évanoui. Bokuto lui donna un petit coup de pied : aucune réaction. Il se mit donc à côté de lui, prêt à le retourner, Akaashi la batte à la main. Il compta jusqu'à trois en les murmurant. Lorsqu'il retourna l'homme, ils retinrent tous les deux un cri de surprise : sa peau avait fondue et formaient diverses cloques suintantes de pus çà et là. Il collait au sol, comme si ce dernier était devenu extrêmement chaud.

\- Wow… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? On dirait que le sol a fait fondre sa peau ! Dis, Akaashi, tu as un sol chauffant ?

\- Oui… mais non seulement il n'est pas activé, mais en plus il ne monte pas aussi haut en termes de température. Et puis, regarde, les tapis n'ont rien.

Il pointa du doigt les différents tapis disséminés dans la grande pièce.

\- C'est comme si le sol était devenu bouillant à cet endroit précis…

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase que la main de l'homme lui saisit le bras. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, Akaashi se dégagea et lui porta un coup à la tête avec la batte. L'homme retomba face contre terre, inconscient

\- Il n'est même pas mort ?! S'écria Bokuto.

\- Je ne pense pas que ses points vitaux aient été touchés. Il restera juste défiguré à vie.

Il s'empressa de lui mettre les liens de plastique, et appela la police pour qu'ils viennent les chercher.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y en avait encore un en haut ? Celui qui s'est étouffé.

\- Lui, il est bien mort, aucun doute là-dessus. On peut aller voir, si tu veux, les policiers n'arrivent que dans une dizaine de minutes.

Ils remontèrent les marches et entrèrent dans la chambre de la sœur. Il y avait un homme sur le lit, il était tout bleu, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux révulsés.

\- Tu veux qu'on l'attache ? demanda Akaashi ?

\- Non… Je pense que ça ira.

Il n'était pas beau à voir, Bokuto eut des haut-le-cœur. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté la mort avant. Il se demandait si c'était pareil pour Akaashi. Il avait beau garder son self-control, il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était encore remué par les évènements. Il lui conseilla d'aller remettre un t-shirt, pour ne pas montrer ses blessures aux policiers. Akaashi prit en vitesse un gilet de sport bleu foncé et s'apprêta à accueillir les arrivants.

La police ne tarda pas et emmena les hommes, une ambulance arriva aussi avec eux – Akaashi les avait prévenus qu'il y avait des blessés et des morts. Les hommes de loi ne lui avaient pas posé trop de questions : ils avaient immédiatement reconnu les satanistes qui sévissaient dans la ville depuis quelques années. Ils leur avaient enfin mis la main dessus. La seule question qu'ils posèrent au jeune homme fut comment il avait réussi à tous les attraper, et même à en tuer certains. Il leur avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien fait, juste qu'il avait été _aidé_. Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions : ces hommes étaient condamnés à mort de toute façon, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts n'avait en définitive que peu d'importance. Les policiers repartirent très vite. Ils ne voulaient pas s'éterniser alors qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils partirent vers trois heures du matin.

###-###

Akaashi avait demandé à Bokuto de rester dans sa chambre pendant qu'il s'occupait des policiers. Ils auraient encore plus posé de questions en le voyant sinon. Les policiers ne lui avaient posé que le minimum de questions : ils savaient que le jeune homme avait arrêté à lui seul une dizaine de criminel chez lui, alors ce devait être le cas pour ceux-ci. D'accord, il y avait des morts… C'étaient bizarre pour ceux-ci qu'ils n'aient pas voulu savoir plus de choses, même s'ils étaient condamnés en réalité. C'était comme si une force les avait envahis et les avaient obligés à prendre la décision de partir.

Le brun s'attelait à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine brisés sur le sol du salon : un vase hors de prix en moins. Il repensa à comment s'était déroulée la nuit. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, ça avait été irresponsable de mêler Bokuto-san à tout ça, il lui ferait des excuses quand il remonterait dans sa chambre. Il repensa plus longuement à son coéquipier : il l'avait trouvé allongé, l'avait secoué et embrassé. Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et analysa la situation passée plus en profondeur. Il devint écarlate à la seule pensée de l'avoir embrassé. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?! C'était comme s'il avait été conscient de le faire, mais qu'on avait implanté une idée dans sa tête qui l'obligeait à le faire – comme avec les policiers. Que pensait Bokuto-san ? Lui en voulait-il ?

Il ramassa rapidement les derniers bouts de porcelaine et remonta. Plus il s'approchait de sa chambre, plus il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. C'était stupide. Il était stupide, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Ils allaient s'expliquer calmement et tout irait bien.

Il entra, l'argenté était assis sur le lit du brun et pianotait sur son téléphone. Il redressa la tête.

\- Akaashi ! C'est bon ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non… ça va aller.

\- J'y pensais : il y a un moyen que ces mecs ne te retrouvent pas ? Je veux dire, la marque qu'ils t'ont faite, elle sert à te retrouver, non ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris oui… Mais comment tu sais ça ?

\- Internet, sourit-il en levant son téléphone.

\- J'ai demandé à leur chef comment faire et il a dit ''rayer mot''.

Il y eut un silence de réflexion.

\- Attends, ne me dit pas que-

\- Il va falloir que tu le fasses, Bokuto-san. Je vais chercher un couteau.

\- Hé, hé, hé ! Akaashi ! Pas si vite ! Il y a bien une autre solution !

\- Je ne pense pas… Écoute, je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé mêlé à tout ça… mais je te demande juste une dernière chose. Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis certain.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit couteau aiguisé de cuisine. Il le tendit à son aîné, se mit de dos et retira sa veste. Bokuto le regarda se dénuder partiellement devant lui, interdit.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça, Akaashi…

\- Bien sûr que si. La malédiction sera finie après. Fais juste ça rapidement…

Bokuto regardait tour à tour le couteau dans sa main et le dos de son ami. Il déglutit. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et tint l'épaule de son ami. Il appuya la lame à côté du mot et d'un coup sec, dessina un trait bientôt rougeoyant sur les six lettres. Akaashi cria de douleur, et Bokuto commença à paniquer. ''Ça va'', lui dit le passeur, ''ça va…''. L'argenté s'empressa de désinfecter et de bander sa blessure juste après. Le brun lui tournait toujours le dos. Il parla soudain au bout d'un moment :

\- Tu sais, Akaashi, je n'ai toujours pas compris : Qui a mis ces mecs K.O. ?

\- La maison.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est elle qui s'est vengée.

\- Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Il sentit son ami sourire.

\- Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Nous sommes comme connectés, elle et moi. Cela fait tant d'années que je la protège, je pense qu'elle a voulu me rendre la pareille.

\- … Tu es au courant que tu es en train de parler d'une maison, là ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Et puis, qui peut contrôler les portes, les murs, les marches, la température du sol ou même l'atmosphère, si ce n'est pas nous ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui en soit capable

\- C'est vraiment flippant.

\- Non, au contraire. Elle est comme mon ange gardien.

Il se retourna face à Bokuto.

\- D'après toi : je me suis fait séquestré par des inconnus satanistes chez moi qui voulaient que mon corps devienne la propriété de Satan, ils m'ont physiquement blessé, m'ont menacé avec des pistolets, j'en ai vu un mourir devant mes yeux et les autres étaient suffisamment blessés au point d'en être mort ou presque, et là je te parle comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange quand même ?

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… Mais, tu te sens bien Akaashi ?! Tu n'as plus peur ?! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?!

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, comme je te l'ai dit, la maison a une influence sur moi, elle peut changer l'atmosphère d'une zone en particulier, c'est comme ça qu'elle a pu tuer le chef. Dans mon cas, elle doit faire en sorte que je me sente bien.

\- … C'est vraiment quelque chose de fou !

\- Ça me rassure dans un sens. (Il s'arrêta un temps, puis reprit :) Bon, je suis crevé, moi. Je reviens tout de suite, tu peux te coucher si tu veux.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait encore mal au dos. Mais au moins, maintenant, tout était fini, c'était sûr. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire à Bokuto-san. La maison le comprenait et agissait en conséquence pour qu'il se sente au mieux. De toute évidence, c'était elle qui le poussait à agir de manière ambigüe avec son ami. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qui puisse la pousser la faire ça. Akaashi réfléchit un instant et rougit. D'accord, il avait peut-être pensé plus d'une fois à Bokuto-san, peut-être que certaines de ces fois étaient lors de ''moments personnels'', et peut-être qu'à l'issus de ces moments, il ait plus d'une fois prononcé son prénom. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il soit inconsciemment attiré par son aîné-

Il se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à n'importe quoi. Comme si la maison était au courant de ça… Mais après, tout elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il n'avait jamais invité personne à part lui. La question que se posait Akaashi était si la maison possédait une volonté propre ou si ce n'était pas lui qui l'influençait à agir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne trouverait sans doute jamais la réponse à cette interrogation.

Il se décida à retourner dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, il trouva Bokuto-san allongé sur son lit. C'était comme s'il savait dans quelle position Akaashi dormait pour ne pas avoir mal à ses blessures et s'était allongé en prenant en compte ce facteur. Bokuto-san avait toujours été très prévoyant, malgré les apparences. Il prenait tous les éléments connus en compte. Son titre de capitaine n'était pas usurpé.

\- Bokuto-san ?

\- Ah désolé Akaashi ! Je me suis permis de m'installer ! Tu disais que tu voulais dormir avec moi tout à l'heure… alors je me suis dit que ce sera quand même mieux pour toi d'être dans ton lit…

Akaashi avait totalement oublié le fait qu'il l'avait rejoint tout à l'heure… pour aller l'embrasser ! Enfin, il avait _failli_ le faire. De toute façon, ce détail n'avait plus d'importance maintenant puisqu'il avait _fini_ par le faire. Bokuto-san voulait-il qu'Akaashi recommence parce qu'il savait qu'il allait le faire plus tôt ? Était-ce de cette manière qu'il fallait penser ?

\- Ah ! Oui je me souviens. Mm… euh… écoute, c'est pas grave si on le fait pas- je veux dire 'dormir ensemble', c'est juste que tout à l'heure j'avais besoin de compagnie et…

Il était en train de s'embrouiller. Lui, Akaashi Keiji était en train de balbutier devant son capitaine ? C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. C'était même la première fois où il ne contrôlait pas la situation (pas ses gestes la _situation_ ) et il était incapable de réagir en conséquence. Il sentait bien qu'il était en train de se couvrir de ridicule et que ses joues s'empourpraient. Bokuto finit par interrompre ses divagations.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu as encore plus besoin de compagnie maintenant. Vu tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce soir, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur toi.

Akaashi le regarda dans les yeux, vaincu. Après tout, s'il avait envie de dormir avec lui, il n'allait pas le repousser, ça aurait été ridicule surtout après tous les gestes ambigus qu'il avait faits. Il se glissa sous ses draps, et entreprit de s'allonger sur le dos. Deux mains atterrirent sur lui avant qu'il ne touche le matelas : une sous son bas-dos, et l'autre qui soutenait sa tête. Akaashi tourna immédiatement les yeux vers l'argenté – en même temps que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine – qui lui dit :

\- Ça va être plus facile si je t'aide. Tu vois que je suis utile, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Akaashi, lui, détourna de suite le regard, honteux que Bokuto fasse allusion à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Il fit une légère grimace de douleur quand son dos toucha le matelas. Bokuto-san éteignit la lampe et plongea la chambre dans le noir. Il fixa d'abord le plafond et tourna ensuite lentement la tête vers son aîné. Akaashi souffla pour se détendre, même si à l'intérieur, son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure.

\- Merci Bokuto-san. Merci pour tout, dit-il finalement pour briser le silence.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose quand on y pense…

\- Tout aurait été différent si tu n'étais pas venu. Peut-être que je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Ils chuchotaient tous les deux, ce qui contribuait à encore plus augmenter le degré d'intimité de la situation présente. Leurs visages étaient relativement proches l'un de l'autre. Akaashi ne pouvait tourner la tête que de trois-quarts, à moins qu'il ne veule un torticolis le lendemain.

\- Akaashi, je suis content que tu n'aies pas été plus blessé et aussi que tu t'en sois sorti indemne. Je… J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi.

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il le savait. Il ferma simplement ses yeux. Il sentit la main de l'ace se glisser entre sa joue et l'oreiller et le caresser doucement de ses doigts. Le brun se délecta silencieusement des caresses et sentit au fur et à mesure un poids de plus en plus lourd peser sur ses paupières déjà closes, leur interdisant de s'ouvrir de nouveau. Avant de s'endormir, il sentit quelque chose qui se posa sur sa joue et s'en alla juste après. Il crut percevoir un ' _bonne nuit'_ chuchoté à son oreille, et s'endormit rapidement.

Il rêva qu'il était chez lui, au rez-de-chaussée. Bokuto-san n'était pas là. Il essayait de bouger, mais il sentait qu'on l'avait attaché. Puis, il sentit de la chaleur grandir dans son dos et se rapprocher de lui. Il tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir ce dont il s'agissait. Il écarquilla les yeux. Du feu. Sa maison était en feu. Il se débattit, mais rien n'y fit : il était solidement attaché. Le feu atteignit son dos. La douleur, au début faible, s'intensifia de manière exponentielle. Ses gémissements devinrent bientôt des cris.

Il revint rapidement à la réalité. La lampe au-dessus de son lit était allumée et Bokuto-san était juste au-dessus de lui, il le secouait et l'appelait en même temps.

\- Ç-Ça brûle ! Mon dos ! Aaah… !

L'argenté le fit asseoir et souleva son t-shirt. Il ne retint pas un cri d'effroi.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

\- Vite, Akaashi, lève-toi !

Il l'amena rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui enleva son t-shirt avec la plus grande des précautions, mouilla une serviette et la déposa sur son dos. Le contact du froid arracha une exclamation au plus jeune. La douleur commença à partir à ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Akaashi encore essoufflé.

\- Le mot dans ton dos… c'est comme s'il était en train de brûler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'y avait pas de flamme, mais… c'est comme si quelqu'un t'avait cautérisé tes plaies.

\- C'est peut-être le signe que tout cela est réellement fini…

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Hé, tu vas bien ?

Akaashi avait voulu se relever, mais sa tête avait tourné, manquant de le faire tomber. Bokuto l'avait retenu.

\- Ça va… laisse-moi juste un peu de temps…

\- Autant que tu voudras.

Ils patientèrent un petit moment puis Akaashi décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller se remettre au lit. Le brun se rhabilla et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher. Ils reprirent leur place de quelques minutes auparavant et Bokuto aida une nouvelle fois Akaashi à se coucher.

\- Tu penses que c'est bon, maintenant ? demanda la capitaine.

\- … Oui. Je sens déjà l'air s'adoucir. La présence malfaisante qui se cachait ici est définitivement partie. Quel soulagement, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure à mesure que ses yeux se fermaient.

Il sentit du mouvement sur le lit : Bokuto-san se rapprochait de lui. Une main passa sous le t-shirt du brun et glissa jusqu'à sa taille, le faisant frissonner au passage. Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau. L'ace lui murmura à l'oreille : '' _Je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait une solution_ ''. Akaashi sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Bokuto-san lui caressa doucement les cheveux et son souffle lui chatouillait le cou. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

###-###

Akaashi se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il était toujours dans son lit et Bokuto-san toujours à ses côtés. La tête d'Akaashi était tournée vers celle de son aîné, il sentit la main de ce dernier bouger tout contre son ventre. C'était agréable, étrangement. Il remarqua qu'une de ses propres mains était sur la sienne, pendant que l'autre était remontée au niveau de son visage. Il s'empressa de la retirer de celle de l'argenté quand il s'en aperçut, ce qui fit se réveiller ce dernier. La lumière filtrait à travers les volets suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se voir nettement à travers la pseudo-pénombre.

\- Hey, Akaashi. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

Il acquiesça doucement et se tourna complètement vers lui, pour le regarder en face. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans son visage. Bokuto, lui, le regardait tendrement tout en bougeant un peu sa main qui était encore sous son t-shirt.

\- Comment va ton dos ?

\- Mieux, je ne le sens presque pas.

\- Ah ? Bonne nouvelle alors ! Sourit-il. Tu permets ?

Akaashi ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait, mais avant même qu'il ait pu lui donner une réponse, la main de Bokuto - qui s'était décalée sur sa taille quand il s'était tourné - glissa sur la peau de son dos et remonta vers sa nuque. Le brun fut pris de frissons et son pouls s'accéléra. Pour être plus libre dans ses gestes, l'argenté se rapprocha de lui. Il tâtonnait dans son dos au niveau de ses brûlures. Il regardait un point invisible, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, c'était assez bizarre à voir "Bokuto" et "concentré" ne sont pas des mots qui, d'ordinaire, vont ensemble. Akaashi faisait tout pour cacher sa gêne, mais avec le capitaine aussi proche de lui, c'était une tâche bien difficile.

\- Ça te fait mal quand je te touche ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Akaashi sursauta légèrement quand la voix de son aîné brisa le silence. Il le regardait dans les yeux.

\- Non, je ne sens quasiment plus rien.

\- Tant mieux.

Bokuto profita de la position de sa main pour rapprocher encore plus le corps d'Akaashi du sien. Ce dernier ne dit rien. En revanche, il se crispa et son cœur accéléra. L'argenté mit son nez dans le cou du brun et le chatouilla avec sa respiration. Lui était détendu visiblement. Le brun essaya, à son tour, de se détendre progressivement. Déjà, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains qui étaient contre son propre torse, alors petit à petit, il relâcha la pression et les posa contre celui de Bokuto. Dès que celui-ci le sentit, il resserra encore plus sa prise, sans pour autant étouffer Akaashi.

Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa un peu plus aller contre le corps de Bokuto. Il était bien. Tout à coup, il sursauta : il avait entendu un bruit. Aussitôt, la peur qu'il reste des satanistes le reprit et il se redressa, tous les sens en alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Comprenant son appréhension après ce qu'il venait de vivre, Bokuto le rassura :

\- Akaashi, pourquoi un voleur viendrait le matin ?

\- Mais j'ai entendu-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si c'était vraiment important, tu l'aurais senti, non ?

\- ... Oui, c'est vrai...

Ils s'étaient un peu séparés suite au sursaut du brun. Bokuto allait se redresser pour de bon, quand Akaashi l'arrêta.

\- Attends... reste encore un peu...

Il fut surpris de sa requête pendant un court instant, mais céda finalement en souriant. Sans un bruit, il reprit Akaashi contre lui et lui caressa le dos. Le brun fut parfaitement détendu cette fois. Il répondit à l'embrassade du plus vieux et enfouit son visage entre son torse et son cou. Il serait bien resté dans cette position toute sa vie. Il oublia presque aussitôt le bruit qui lui avait fait peur quelques secondes plus tôt. Cependant, son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Bokuto ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer.

\- Akaashi, ton cœur bat vite. Tu as encore peur ?

\- … Non.

\- Tu es stressé alors ?

\- Non plus.

Akaashi avait le visage enfoui dans le torse du plus grand. Il avait fini par remarquer ses pulsions cardiaques. Bien sûr, comme ça ne suffisait pas, elles accélérèrent quand il lui dit :

\- Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu sois dans mes bras ?

Quand l'argenté sentit le cœur du brun s'emballer, il sortit un "Oh". Akaashi rougit et cacha son visage encore plus contre l'argenté. Une main lui caressa la tête et il sentit les lèvres de Bokuto-san sourire dans ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu repenses à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir lorsque tu m'as trouvé sur le lit ?

Le brun hésita quelques instants à donner sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer haut et fort.

\- … Il y a peut-être une chance...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ?

\- De la gêne… et aussi de la… hm… frustration ?

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment. Soudain, Bokuto déclara :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir gêné avec moi. D'ailleurs, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de la faire partir.

Il le prit par les aisselles et le remonta vers lui pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il déclara :

\- Je vais te montrer.

Avant qu'Akaashi ait pu demander de quoi il parlait, Bokuto passa une main dans son dos, releva sa tête avec la deuxième et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une vague de sensations envahit le passeur. Il se détendit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait cru, et en effet, sa gêne disparut. Bokuto bougea un peu sa bouche, mais ce fut quasiment imperceptible. Il se sépara de lui après lui avoir donné ce court baiser. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, haletants.

\- À ton tour, maintenant.

Il le regarda un instant, encore surpris de son geste. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Leurs visages étaient encore très proches l'un de l'autre et leur souffle s'entremêlaient. Après avoir posé sa main sur la joue de Bokuto, le brun se rapprocha doucement de son aîné et les unit de nouveau. Il bougea les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il s'entendit gémir à mesure que Bokuto-san lui répondait. Bientôt, ce dernier vint se placer au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté et lui prit les joues dans les mains.

Bokuto se redressa et regarda Akaashi. Ce dernier était haletant et le regardait les yeux entrouverts, des larmes perlant dans les coins.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai fait mal ? paniqua l'argenté.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… ça doit être la tension de cette nuit qui est en train de repartir.

Akaashi le regarda en souriant légèrement.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies accompagné dans tout ça et que tu sois là en ce moment. Je me sens mieux maintenant.

Le plus vieux lui rendit son sourire. Akaashi sentit une fleur éclore en lui, et s'étendre partout dans son corps. Non seulement il se disait qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre sa petite vie tranquille – et toujours expulser les quelques voleurs qui passaient de chez lui – mais en plus, maintenant, sa solitude avait diminué. Bokuto-san était là maintenant, et il pourrait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

Il reprit les joues de son aîné entre ses mains et l'attira à lui. Il lui offrit un baiser passionné, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait à ses côtés, que sa présence lui était nécessaire. Il se laissait caresser par l'argenté qui n'oubliait pas la moindre partie de sa peau, lui décrochant au passage des frissons et des gémissements discrets. Akaashi s'était mentit à lui-même depuis trop longtemps, il devait faire face à ses vrais sentiments, et si celui vers qui ils étaient dirigé les acceptait, les choses ne pouvaient que mieux tourner. Il aurait plus de force pour repousser les visiteurs, mais cela lui permettait à lui aussi d'enfin partager des émotions et sensations avec Bokuto-san. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas demandé de venir lui tenir compagnie dans l'unique but de pouvoir enfin se retrouver dans ses bras ?


End file.
